Momiji
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji’s Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner. Haru x Momiji Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

Momiji and Haru were walking around the Sohma walls, around twilight.

"Momiji, can I ask you a question?" Haru asked.

"Of course Haru," Momiji said slightly skipping, and kicking a small rock across the sidewalk.

"Are you happy?" Haru asked looking down at his fellow 17 year old cousin. Even though they were the same age, Momiji is much shorter. For some reason, Momiji seemed very girly. Haru is tall, had narrow eyes, and broad shoulders. Momiji is short, has big eyes, and narrow shoulders.

"You answer first," Momiji brought Haru from his thoughts with a simple answer. Haru stopped walking, Momiji noticed this and stopped as well.

"No. Because you're not happy, Momiji,"

"But I am happy Haru,"

"No you're not. I know you want to be accepted by your mother. No one notices, but there is still sadness in your eyes. I want you to be happy Momiji." Haru said looking straight into Momiji's eyes.

Momiji looked down.

"Yes, that is what I want, but we can't have everything in life." Momiji still wouldn't look up.

---With Momiji's Dad, Mom, and sister---

"Ahh, that was a good dinner." Tsunada Sohma said. (A/n I don't know Momiji's mom and dad's name) "Yes dear, thank you for that dinner," Mitsuru Sohma said. "Thank you papa," little Momo Sohma said. "Any time, any time."

They walked in a comfy silence for a while, until the sound of voices up ahead caught their attention. Tsunada looked around the corner to see Hatsuharu and Momiji talking. Tsunada stopped his wife and daughter from walking around the corner. He was about to tell them to walk a different way to get home, when Haru and Momiji's conversation caught his attention. "Shh, don't make a sound," he told his wife and daughter.

"No. Because you're not happy Momiji."

"But I am happy Haru,"

"No you're not. I know you want to be accepted by your mother. No one notices, but there is still sadness in your eyes. I want you to be happy Momiji."

"Yes, that is what I want, but we can't have everything in life."

Tsunada was curious as to what was going to happen next, so he stayed to listen to what was being said.

---With Momij and Haru---

"Haru, why is it that the one thing I want, I've been denied?" Momiji looked up at Haru with a trace of tears in his eyes.

That's when Haru embraced him. It broke Haru's heart to see the cheerful Momiji sad.

"I don't know little one, I really don't know. Momiji, be selfish for once and take what you want. Don't let yourself be an outsider looking in." Haru started rubbing small circles on Momiji's back.

"I can't Haru. It would destroy the happiness papa took so long to rebuild. He doesn't want to hurt any more."

"To hell with your father. Tsunada shouldn't have taken your own happiness away because he didn't want to hurt. Look at you, your hurting like hell, and he doesn't care, he thinks as long as he's happy, the world's happy. Momiji, it brakes my heart to see you hurt like this, I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Haru tightened his embrace on Momiji.

"…Why do you care so much Haru?" Momiji was confused as to why Haru was holding him. Don't get him wrong, he isn't complaining for he has had a crush one Haru for a long time.

"I care because I love you Momiji." Well that wasn't the answer Momiji was expecting.

"R-really?"

"Really."

"I-I love you too Haru." Momiji rapped his arms around Haru, who still hadn't let go of Momiji.

R/R please. My first story…wow. Anyway , I'll have the next chapter up soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

---Last Time---

"I care because I love you Momiji." Well that wasn't the answer Momiji was expecting.

"R-really?"

"Really."

"I-I love you too Haru." Momiji rapped his arms around Haru, who still hadn't let go of Momiji.

**Momiji POV**

I don't want to let go of Haru. I never want to let go of Haru. I love him so much. He makes me happy. He's wise beyond his years, to some people that might be a little scary, but not to me. He has seen too much for his age, we all have, yet he still has the air of carefree around him. Some people will say that I have that too, but mine if forced.

"Momiji, let your emotions out. Don't bottle them up; it will only make it worse. Of your sad, then cry, if you're angry yell, if your happy smile. Don't put a mask up, and act like someone else. If you do put a mask up, it will be that much harder to show emotion." I heard Haru say.

"But Haru, people expect me to be happy. They expect me to smile, and laugh."

"Be your self, that's all I'm saying. Don't let other people control you."

"Ok Haru."

We stood there in silence for awhile while I cried. I let all of my emotions out, and it felt good.

"Momiji, you haven't told your father have you?"

"No."

"Why, wouldn't it make him happy?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk to him for while. I'll wait a little while longer."

"Ok"

---Around the corner---

**Tsunada POV**

"Haru, why is it that the one thing I want, I've been denied?"

"I don't know little one, I really don't know. Momiji, be selfish for once and take what you want. Don't let yourself be an outsider looking in."

'Outsider looking in?' what is he talking about, Momiji is happy, Momiji isn't an outsider looking in.

"I can't Haru. It would destroy the happiness papa took so long to rebuild. He doesn't want to hurt any more."

But I don't hurt, I'm happy, and Momiji is happy. We're all happy. Why is Momiji saying he isn't happy? He's lying. He has to be. I know he's happy.

"To hell with your father. Tsunada shouldn't have taken your own happiness away because he didn't want to hurt. Look at you, you're hurting like hell, and he doesn't care, he thinks as long as he's happy, the world's happy. Momiji, it breaks my heart to see you hurt like this, I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

I hear a gasp behind me; I know it's my wife.

"Dear, what is he talking about? You're not that boy's father. You didn't do anything to him."

"Shhh" I tell her.

"…Why do you care so much Haru?"

"I care because I love you Momiji."

"R-really?"

"Really."

"I-I love you too Haru."

Ok, I didn't expect their conversation to go that way. I guess Momiji really isn't happy. Did I really turn a blind eye? I felt a tugging on my pants. I look down and see Momo looking up at me with big eyes. I forgot she was here.

"Papa, what are they talking about? I don't understand."

"…" I decided it was best to stay quiet. That's when Momiji's conversation caught my attention again.

"Momiji, you haven't told your father have you?"

"No."

What hasn't he told me? Is something going on in the family that I don't know about? I'm so confused.

---Haru and Momiji---

**Normal POV**

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Mama have to say that?"

"Say what?" _What did Mitsuru say to him?_ Haru thought.

"When she rejected me, she began to get sick. For four years she was sick. Papa came to me and asked if we could get her memories erased. He came to a 4 year old, and said that if I loved her, I would let her memories be erased. He said that he would love my twice as much. I agreed. That night he went and got Hatori. They told me to leave the room, and I did. But I made the mistake of staying at the door and listing. Hatori asked if she wanted to forget her child She said 'The greatest regret I have in this life…is that...that...monster came out of my body.' It hurts even to this day, when I think about it." Momiji was now sobbing on Haru's shoulder.

"I remember when Papa came to me and told me I was a big brother. I was so happy. I asked what the child's name was. He said that I had a little sister, and thet her name is Momo. I was so happy. I knew that I couldn't talk to her, and that she couldn't know about me, but I still watched them from afar. I watched how when Momo would smile, Mama would smile. It made me so happy."

"But it still made you sad, didn't it?"

"Yes, it made me sad that I couldn't be by her said. It made me sad to see all of the as a happy family, knowing that I was supposed to be there with them. I was angry for being cursed. Angry I couldn't be happy. With Akito around, he made sure of that. He would laugh at me for being rejected. He would say 'If Mitsuru ever found out you were her son, I would want to be there to see her face. To see the rejection on her face when she found out she had a monster for a son.' It hurt." Momiji was still crying. He hurt, his heart felt heavy, and his very soul hurt.

---Around the corner---

**Tsunada POV**

"Why did Mama have to say that?"

"Say what?"

What was Momiji talking about?

"When she rejected me, she began to get sick. For four years she was sick. Papa came to me and asked if we could get her memories erased. He came to a 4 year old, and said that if I loved her, I would let her memories be erased. He said that he would love my twice as much. I agreed. That night he went and got Hatori. They told me to leave the room, and I did. But I made the mistake of staying at the door and listing. Hatori asked if she wanted to forget her child. She said 'The greatest regret I have in this life…is that..that...monster came out of my body.' It hurts even to this day, when I think about it

He heard that? Of my god, no child should hear their mother saying that. Why did he stay at the door?

"I remember when Papa came to me and told me I was a big brother. I was so happy. I asked what the child's name was. He said that I had a little sister, and that her name is Momo. I was so happy. I knew that I couldn't talk to her, and that she couldn't know about me, but I still watched them from afar. I watched how when Momo would smile, Mama would smile. It made me so happy."

He watched them? I didn't know that. I heard another gasp and I realized Momo and Mitsuru heard that. I felt another tug on my pants. I looked down know it was Momo.

"Papa? I have a big brother?" All I could do was nod. "I'll explain everything to you guys later." I said.

But it still made you sad, didn't it?"

"Yes, it made me sad that I couldn't be by her side. It made me sad to see all of them as a happy family, knowing that I was supposed to be there with them. I was angry for being cursed. Angry I couldn't be happy. With Akito around, he made sure of that. He would laugh at me for being rejected. He would say 'If Mitsuru ever found out you were her son, I would want to be there to see her face. To see the rejection on her face when she found out she had a monster for a son.' It hurt."

How could Akito do that? To a child? How could I do that to a child? How could I be so heartless? I felt tears run down my face. I put my hand over my mouth the so I didn't make any sounds.

---Haru and Momiji---

**Momiji POV**

Haru held me while I cried. When I calmed down he let go of me. I smiled up at him

"Thanks Haru."

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on Momiji, let's go home."

We turned around, and walked down the sidewalk. When we turned the corner, that's when I saw…them.

---Around the corner---

**Tsunada POV**

When I got the tears to stop, I stood up. When I sat down? Anyway, I heard footsteps coming around the corner. Before I could do anything, Momiji and Hatsuharu stood there.

**Normal POV**

Momiji stood there, eyes wide. He looked at his Father, his Mother, and his little sister. '_They heard, they heard' _He kept repeating in his head.

Momo stepped forward and said, "Nii-san? You're my nii-san?" Momiji took a step back.

"M-momiji? I-I remember. I remember everything." Momiji looked to the person who said it. His mother said it. He took another step back. A single tear ran down his face. He did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

---Last Time---

"M-momiji? I-I remember. I remember everything." Momiji looked to the person who said it. His mother said it. He took another step back. A single tear ran down his face. He did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

**Normal POV**

"MOMIJI!" Haru called after him. Glancing back at Momiji's some what close family, Haru took off after him. Because Momiji was the rabbit, and Haru was the Ox, Haru quickly lost him.

"Uhg…now if I were a rabbit, where would I be?" Haru wondered out loud. He stood there for a moment thinking. "I know!" With that Haru took off running where he thought Momiji would be.

Soon Haru came to a bridge. "Wow, I went in the right direction." Haru then slide down the slope. He walked under the bridge, and sure enough, there was Momiji. That's when Haru started panicking. Momiji was lying on his back with is arms stretched out to the sides. In one hand was a knife, and the other arm was all cut up. Blood was every where.

"Oh my god… Momiji!" Haru ran to Momij's side. He checked for a pulse, and found a faint one. "I need to get you to Hatori." Haru started to pick Momiji up, but stopped when he heard Momiji say something. "I wouldn't have been able to take it. To see the rejection on her face again." It was soft, but Haru heard it.

"They wouldn't have rejected you Momiji, the curse is broken." Haru picked Momiji up bridle style.

"They don't know that. Papa didn't believe me when I told him."

"I thought you said you didn't tell him." Haru was a wee bit confused.

"I only said that because I didn't was to remember. I told him that the curse was broken, but he refused to believe me."

"That bastard." Haru was starting to turn into Black Haru. Even with the curse gone, Black Haru was still there.

"Please Haru, don't transform…" came the very soft voice of Momiji. Haru stopped, and went back to White Haru almost instantly.

"I'm sorry."

---Corner---

Everyone was in shock.

"That was my child. The child I rejected. Oh my god I remember. Tsunada, please tell me, tell us what happened." Mitsuru said. "Very well" Tsunada turned towards his wife and 2nd child.

"18 years ago, I was to have a son. I was to be a father. Only there's a curse on the Sohma family. If a child is born 2 months early, then the child is cursed. Either they transform into and animal from the zodiac, the cat, or is born the god. Momiji was born 2 months early, he transforms into the rabbit from the zodiac. The mothers of the cursed children (A/n it feels like I said something from Spiral) either become overly protective, or reject it completely. Mitsuru, you rejected him. You became sick. When Momiji was 4, we had your memories of him erased." Tsunada couldn't look his wife in the eye, so he looked to the ground.

"So we are his family." Mitsuru said. Tsunada's head snapped up.

"You don't reject him?" He asked.

"Well, the idea is hard to get used to, but no I don't reject him, but what about you Momo?"

"Momo has a nii-san. Momo is happy."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Momiji later tonight. I hope he'll be happy. I'm sure he will."

With that, they all went home, not knowing what has happened to Momiji.

---Momiji and Haru---

"Where are you taking me Haru?" It was hard for Momiji to stay awake, let alone talk.

"To Hatori. You've lost too much blood."

"Ok" with that, Momiji fell asleep in his loves arms.

---Later---

Knock knock knock

"Come in" came Hatori's voice through the door.

"I can't open the door. My hands are kinda full." Haru looked down at Momiji. '_Don't die' _was his only thought.

The door opened to reveal Hatori, whose eyes widened at the sight the greeted him. Haru stood there with blood on his white shirt. In his arms was Momiji, who had blood running down his right arm, unconscious.

"Can we come in?" asked a tired Haru.

"Yes yes, come in. What happened Haru?" Hatori opened the door wider so Haru could get in. He immediately got a bed roll out which Haru laid Momiji on. Hatori got he supplies and took a look at Momiji's arm.

"Well Haru, what happened?" Hatori asked. Haru told Hatori about the events leading up to Momiji lying on the bed roll in front of them. As Haru was talking, Hatori cleaned and rapped up Momiji's arm.

"I can't believe Momiji would go as far as try to take his own life. Momiji will be ok, he should wake up soon. I want him to spend the night at your house Haru, you need to keep an eye on him, ok?" Hatori checked his watch; it read 7:12 PM.

"ok"

"If I were, I would take Momiji to your house right now."

"Ok…I hope he's alright."

"Me too Haru, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

---Last Time---

"If I were, I would take Momiji to your house right now."

"Ok…I hope he's alright."

"Me too Haru, me too."

O0o0o0o

**Momiji POV**

I feet like I am floating in mid-air. I feel so light headed. Ow, my right arm is throbbing, I wonder why. I don't want to wake up yet, I don't want to go to school. I guess I have to, then I can go with Tohru to work and I can see Papa.

I opened my eyes and shot up in bed. I looked around the room and realized it wasn't mine. I was on a bed with black sheets and white trimmings. To my right there was a white night stand with a black alarm clock the read 9:05 PM. On the right wall there was a TV and next to that there was a white book case filled with books. To my left there was the wall that the bed was pushed up against and a window, with the black curtains drawn. In front of me is a white door. There in nothing on the black carpet. I noticed there was no color in this room, then it clicked, this had to be Haru's room. I wondered why I was here, but didn't get a chance to think to long on that because the door opened and in came Haru.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Momiji. How do you feel?" Haru came and sat down on a chair next to the bed that I hadn't noticed before.

"Fine. Why am I here? Did something happen?" I was confused.

"Try moving your right arm that should give you the answer."

I was confused as to how it was going to help, but I did as I was told. As soon as I tried to move it, pain shot up my arm. I winced and looked down. Then I noticed white bandages, with some blood on them, covering my arm all the way up my shoulder. Funny how I didn't notice that before. That's when I remembered. I broke down crying.

I felt Haru rap his arms around me and pulled me to rest on his chest. Haru tried saying soothing to me to calm me down but it didn't help. He just rocked my back and forth for a good 10 minuets. When I was calm enough to talk I started talking.

"H-how could I-I try t-to take my o-own life? W-what was I-I thinking? I d-don't k-know what c-came over m-me." I knew it would hurt to lose my family again, but to lose the person I love most right after he said he loved me to would be idiotic.

"Shh, it's ok Momiji. It's going to be ok." Haru still rocked me until the tears stopped completely.

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too Momiji."

I looked up at him and before I could do anything, he crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. I soon relaxed into the kiss and closed my eyes. I felt his tongue lick my lips. I gasped and he took that opportunity to invade my mouth. I rapped my good arm around his neck as he rapped his arms around my waist. Soon our tongues were battling a battle which I happily lost. I noticed he smelled like rain, a good scent for him. I also noticed he tasted like blueberry, something I didn't expect.

O0o0o0o

**Haru POV**

Momiji tasted so good, I just couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like mixed fruit juice, and smelled of the wind, and water, a very refreshing scent.

I run my tongue over the roof of his mouth, and I hear him moan into my mouth. Hmm, I remember that for later. When the need for oxygen is too much, we both break apart panting. I only give him enough time to regain his breath before I start attacking his mouth again.

After a few more kisses, I pull Momiji tight against me, never wanting to let go. Soon I notice his breathing even out signaling him sleeping. I lay Momiji under the covers and crawl in next to him. I pull him flush against my body, soon falling asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry that took awhile, my mom kicked my off the computer for a few days. I know it's short, but hopefully I get some longer chapters up. I really want to write a scene where Haru and Momiji get down and dirty, but I just can't see Momiji doing that, can you? He just seems too innocent to do something like that. Anyway, suggestions for future events are welcome. R/R please.

Lonely-and-Broken


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

---Last Time---

**Haru POV**

Momiji tasted so good, I just couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like mixed fruit juice, and smelled of the wind, and water, a very refreshing scent.

I run my tongue over the roof of his mouth, and I hear him moan into my mouth. Hmm, I remember that for later. When the need for oxygen is too much, we both break apart panting. I only give him enough time to regain his breath before I start attacking his mouth again.

After a few more kisses, I pull Momiji tight against me, never wanting to let go. Soon I notice his breathing even out signaling him sleeping. I lay Momiji under the covers and crawl in next to him. I pull him flush against my body, soon falling asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Momiji POV**

Warm. I've never felt this warm before. I feel…happy, that's strange. I never feel this happy. Hmmm…I like it; I should feel like this more often. I'm so warm; it's never this warm in this time of year. Oh well, I'm not complaining. I could stay like this forever. Hmmm, I'm close to waking up. Well, not if I can help it.

**Dream**

"Where am I? This room looks familiar" I walked over to the door, opened it and looked out side. There was a long hallway with many more doors coming off it. I walked out into the hallway, and walked to the right. I noticed my arm was still bandaged, but it barely hurts now.

I noticed a women come towards me. She had her hair up in a tight bun, wore a kimono with flower designs on it, and was caring a trey with some sandwiches on it. I guess she was a servant.

"Um, excuse me miss, do u know where I am?" I asked once she was close enough. She didn't answer me; she just walked right by me like I wasn't there. That was strange, it was like she couldn't see me, or hear me.

I noticed another servant walking down the hallway. She looked just the other one, but this one was older, and she wasn't caring anything. I stood, in her way so that way she would have to talk to me.

When she was right in front of me, she didn't stop walking, she walked right threw me! Ok, this was weird.

I kept walking down the hallway for quite some time. God, this hallway never ends!

I notice some voices coming ahead of me, to the right. I figured someone was talking in one of the rooms. As I got closer, I recognized the voices. It was Hatori, Haru, Papa, and Mama talking. I bet Momo was there too, but because she's little and shy, she wasn't talking. Hmmm, I wonder what they were talking about.

I walked right up to the door, and opened it. No one even noticed I was there, I guess they can't see me either. I closed the door again, and sat next to Haru. That's when their conversation caught my attention.

**Conversation**

"I'm sorry to say, but your son Tsunada has just tried to kill himself. Luckily, Haru was able to find him in time, if it had been any later, Momiji might not have made it." Hatori said. There were a few gasps when he said Momiji tried to kill himself.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Tsunada asked.

"Because he was afraid of being rejected _again"_Haru said. The entire time he was saying this, he was looking right a Mitsuru.

"B-but I d-don't reject h-him. I love h-him, he's m-my s-son." Mitsuru said.

"You sound like Kyo's mom, and let me tell you, that is not a complement." Haru was starting to get angry.

"K-kyo's mom?"

"Yes, Kyo transformed into the cat. The cat as 2 forms, a regular cat, and a monster form. She was always scared of him, but would not admit it. When Kyo was 6, she killed herself. The entire family blamed her death on him, but now we don't have to worry about that. The curse is broken, and Momiji and I no longer transform into the Rabbit and Ox." Haru said.

"That can't be true. The curse isn't broken, I would have known about it." Tsunada said.

"Momiji tried to tell you, but you wouldn't believe your own son." Haru was starting to transform into Hatsuharu, or Black Haru.

"Haru, you better not transform into Hatsuharu here." Hatori said. Hatori turned and looked at Tsunada and said, "It's true, the curse is broken. I am no longer cursed neither is Momiji, Haru, nor anybody else. If you want to see for yourself, have your daughter hug Haru."

"Fine. Momo, go hug Haru." Tsunada didn't believe anything Hatori said. A soft "Yes Papa," and Momo hugged Haru. Nothing happened.

"As you can see, the curse is broken, now if you will excuse me, I have a feeling Momiji just woke up." With that, Haru got up and left.

"I must ask you this question Tsunada, why are you dead set that the curse isn't broken." Hatori asked, not doubting Haru was right and Momiji was up. Haru had a gift so that when a person wakes up, he will immediately know.

"Mitsuru, why don't you take Momo to bed, its way past her bed time." Tsunada said to his wife. "Yes dear," with that, only Hatori and Tsunada were left in the room. (And Momiji of course)

"Well?" Hatori asked once everything got quite again.

"Because I don't want him. The day I found out he was going to be born 2 months early, I stopped loving him. I was so happy when my wife wanted her memories erased because then, I wouldn't have to be around the little pest. Unfortunately, I had to see him every week end for 2 hours. I always dreaded those 2 hours. You know, I wish Haru didn't find him, then he would be dead and we would all be happy." With that, Tsunada got up and left a stunned Hatori and Momiji.

**End conversation and dream.**

**Momiji POV**

I felt some one shaking me. Hard. Ok ok, I'm awake. I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Haru over me.

"Momiji are you ok? You started crying and whimpering in your sleep."

"…Haru…can I ask you a question?"

"Um…yeah, what is it."

"Before you came here, were you talking to Mama, Papa, Momo, and Hatori?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I had a dream that you were, and after you left, Papa said…

**Flashback**

Because I don't want him. The day I found out he was going to be born 2 months early, I stopped loving him. I was so happy when my wife wanted her memories erased because then, I wouldn't have to be around the little pest. Unfortunately, I had to see him every week end for 2 hours. I always dreaded those 2 hours. You know, I wish Haru didn't find him, then he would be dead and we would all be happy."

**End flashback**

"HE SAID WHAT?" Haru was quickly turning into Hatsuharu from shock and anger.

"I can't believe Papa- no, Tsunada said that. I never want to see them again!" Momiji was sobbing again.

**Normal POV**

Haru, despite being Hatsuharu, pulled Momiji to his chest as Momiji continued to sob.

"It will be ok Momiji; you don't ever have to see him again. I promise." Haru said rocking Momiji back and forth. He was angry at Tsunada, but the instinct to comfort Momiji was stronger.

Once the sobs turned to hic-ups, Haru laid Momiji down on the bed, pulled Momiji close to him, and waited for Momiji to fall asleep. Soon Momiji fell into a dreamless sleep, and soon after Haru did as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, that came out different then I thought it would…0.o

Poor Momiji, I want to go over the ring Tsunada's neck for saying that…then again, I made him say that...0.o…oh well. I think I will make only one more chapter…hmmmmm…well R/R please…

Lonely-and-Broken


	6. Chapter 6End

**Summary: **Haru and Momiji are taking a walk one night, and Haru gets Momiji talking about his family. Little do they know, Momiji's Mom, Dad, and sister are just around the corner, listening to every word said. Hatsuharu x Momiji. First story ever written, be nice.

On with the story…

---Last Time---

Once the sobs turned to hic-ups, Haru laid Momiji down on the bed, pulled Momiji close to him, and waited for Momiji to fall asleep. Soon Momiji fell into a dreamless sleep, and soon after Haru did as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Momiji POV**

Two weeks have passed since I found out about Tsunada, my ex-Papa.

Everything was looking up now. I'm not depressed about Papa, I've not tried to kill myself again, and I see Momo everyday after school. Plus I'm with Haru, we haven't gone all the way yet, I think it's too soon.

After school, I go pick Momo up from her school, and we go to the park and get Ice-cream. I've helped her play Violin, and I help her with her school work. It's nice being an older brother.

I've only had one run in with Papa, but he didn't even look at me, so I ignored him as well.

My arm is healed, and all that's left are scars, and I think they look cool, so I where short sleeves as much as I can.

I still hang out with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, but now they know the real me.

And me, I'm pretty happy. I think I can make it in this world. With Haru by my side, I can do anything.

_**END**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

…well that sucked…sorry about the short ending, but I didn't know what else to put…if you want, I can come up with a sequel, but I'll need suggestions on what to put.

Review please…


End file.
